St. Lucifer
| Next = }} '''St. Lucifer '''is the eleventh episode of the first season of . It aired on April 11, 2016. Summary When philanthropist Tim Dunlear is found dead, Lucifer explores his good side by becoming a benefactor for Tim’s glitzy, Los Angeles charity. Plot This episode picks up the morning after the previous episode - Chloe wakes up to find herself naked in Lucifer's bed. She is horrified, and he winds her up before admitting that they didn't have sex and that Chloe took her own clothes off while drunk. Chloe slinks out, leaving Lucifer feeling on a strange high. He decides it must be a buzz from doing good and decides to explore this further. Called to a case, he discovers the victim is well-regarded philanthropist Tim Dunlear, who was a bad guy turned good. Malcolm ties Dan up and leaves him. Hell-bent on demonstrating his own newfound altruism, Lucifer takes it upon himself to host the foundation’s charity gala at Lux, causing Chloe to tease him about becoming Saint Lucifer. Lucifer likes this idea and tells Dr. Linda about it. She agrees that good deeds can make you feel good but warns him it's not something to just play with. He ignores her, of course. When they trace the homeless man who had stolen the victim's wallet and watch, Lucifer proves he's as generous as Dunlear by handing him the clothes off his back, leaving himself naked again, but finds that the buzz isn't nearly as noticeable as before. Lucifer and Chloe interview key people in the case, leading to them attending a lunch with donors for the foundation. Lucifer refuses to use his mojo on the women, as it doesn't fit with his new image, but does start singing, leading a young man (Kyle) to burst into tears - it turns out he was Dunlear's lover. Vanessa, his wife, had gone along with the affair to keep up his image. Kyle shows them a photo of a bare field that Dunlear had sent him as proof, but of what he doesn't know. Malcolm returns to Dan, gloating over his plan to kill Lucifer and frame Dan for it. Chloe talks to Will Flemming, the lawyer for the Dunlear Foundation, who is upset that Chloe has been questioning Vanessa. She points out that he now has control of the estate, and he threatens her to back off. Lucifer has prepared Lux for the gala event for the Dunlear Foundation. He again refuses to agree to work his mojo, intent on protecting his new-found saintliness. He heads upstairs to get changed. Chloe is upset and tells him she misses the old Lucifer - at least he had her back. Amenadiel is enjoying a steak dinner. Maze turns up to taunt and annoy him. To convince her that he can be fun and spontaneous, he tells her he is the one who started the rumors that connected Lucifer with a goat. Chloe visits Kyle, and they work on the case, investigating Dunlear's last movements - he had visited Haiti. They realize that the Foundation was supposed to be building a school there, but the photo showed that the school was not being built. Chloe visits Flemming again and talks to him about the discovery. They look into Vanessa. Dan manages to break free from where he has been tied up and breaks out of the room. He heads out to save Lucifer from Malcolm. In the penthouse, Lucifer is getting ready for the gala when Malcolm turns up and points a gun at him. Mindful of his new ability to be injured, Lucifer sweet-talks him into not shooting, pointing out that Amenadiel doesn't have the power to kill him, and trading him his pentecostal coin, a subway ticket out of Hell. Vanessa turns up at the penthouse, to find a shaken Lucifer. She tells him she's leaving tomorrow, after the gala. Lucifer chats with her and realizes that she was the one who murdered her husband. He tells her that the detective will figure out her motives. She pulls out a gun and shoots Lucifer several times, then leaves. Dan makes it to Lux and frantically searches for Lucifer. He enters the penthouse, to find Lucifer lying on the floor. Lucifer sits up with a start and is surprised to find himself still alive. He leaves Dan to get a drink, telling him he looks terrible and heads downstairs. Vanessa is about to start her speech, apologizing for the absence of Lucifer, but he turns up, to her shock, and announces that the best way to honor Dunlear's memory is to unmask his killer. He is about to turn his mojo on Vanessa, but Chloe turns up and says she already knows. Vanessa declares that she deserved the money and her husband was going to ruin everything. She is arrested, and again Lucifer feels that rush, as Chloe takes her away. At the end of the evening, Maze tells Lucifer that she has slept with Amenadiel and will now be working on Lucifer's side rather than Amenadiel's. Lucifer tells her of his adventures and muses on how he is still alive despite being shot. A thought occurs and he heads off, a knife in his hand. He visits Chloe, who tells him that she feels comfortable with him and able to open up to him in a way she can't with anyone else. He runs the knife blade over his hand behind his back, sees that it makes him bleed, and tells her that she appears to make him vulnerable too. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Christina Chang as Vanessa Dunlear * Carlos Knight as Emmet Toussant * Dorian Missick as Will Flemming * Michael Welch as Kyle Erikson * Phil Granger as Louie Delgado * Michasha Armstrong as Tim Dunlear * Julianne Christie as Gayle Sherman * Behtash Fazlali as Maitre D' * Kirsten Robek as Kelly Dolman Gallery 111 promo Lucifer Chloe at Lux.jpg 111 promo Lucifer dressing.jpg 111 promo Lucifer trades Pentecostal Coin to Malcolm.jpg 111 promo Lucifer pours drink.jpg 111 promo Vanessa Dunlear.jpg 111 promo Dan party at Lux.jpg 111 promo Dan finds Lucifer shot.jpg 111 promo Chloe Will party at Lux.jpg 111 promo Lucifer Vanessa speech.jpg 111 promo Chloe arresting Vanessa Lucifer watches.jpg 111 promo Lucifer Maze at Lux.jpg 111 promo Chloe speaks with Will.jpg 111 promo Lucifer Chloe at Dunlear.jpg 111 promo Chloe Kyle.jpg 111 promo Kyle Erikson.jpg Trivia * The fact that Mazikeen slept with Amenadiel may reference another Vertigo comic, Preacher, where the protagonist Jesse Custer gains a power called "Genesis" - the offspring of an angel and a demon. *Lucifer's inability to sleep with Chloe without sober consent shows a more noble side to himself. Links es:St. Lucifer fr:Saint Lucifer ru:Святой Люцифер de:Der heilige Lucifer Category:Season 1 episodes